shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heated Battle! The Rescue across the High Seas! Part 1
It is another day for the alpharess pirates everyone except ivan who is sleeping on the mass have woken up and are now trying to wake up ivan Dante: 'so should we drop him from the mass or what? '''Jackie: '''i think its better if we didnt '''Dante: '''why? '''Jackie: '''remember what happend last time? ''(flashback four days ago) Ivan is sleeping on the mass and dante is climbing up the mass to wake ivan up '''Dante: okay time to wake up sleeping beauty Dante pushes ivan of the mass dropping and falling on hes head on the ground dante climbs down the mass and looks at ivan Dante: 'ivan? you awake or dead? ''Ivan grabs dante by hes shirt and pulls dante towards him and looks at him angry 'Ivan: '''why did you wake me up? i had a good dream for once '''Dante: '''well ummm......ya see i.... ''before dante could finish hes sentence ivan started hitting dante on the head giving him many lumps while the others watched 'Nomako: '''shouldnt we help dante? '''Orora: '''nahhh dante is a big boy he can take care of him self ''(current time) 'Dante: '''and i still dont know why didnt orora wanted to stop ivan from hitting me? '''Jackie: '''that doesnt matter now we need to wake him up incase we are attacked or anything you can never know when the marines might show up '''Dante: '''so how do we wake him up? ''Before jackie could start hes sentence diablo came flying in hes full phoenix form and truning to normal once getting on the ship 'Diablo: '''this will wake him up ''"takes a deep breath" ''THERES AN UNKNOWN PIRATE SHIP HEADING OUR WAY! ''Ivan than woke up and came down the mass and looked towards the pirate ship that was heading towards them (On the SkyGlider) ''Nova is seen on the deck poking the armoured Drake, '' '''Nova: Awwwwwwwww but pleaaaaaaaase!! Drake: No. Nova: Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!!! Drake: No. Suddenly leo walks onto the deck and wraps his arm around Drake's shoulder and smiles at Nova, Drake punches Leo over the head, Nova patted him on the back and looked at Drake evilly Leo: 'Guys . . . Theres a weird looking ship over there . . they seem to have a mummy as their jolly roger . . . ''Nova dropped to the floor remembering the time he met an actual mummy and asked it to join his crew, he remembers it said no in mummy language, '''Nova: OH!! THAT MUMMY WOULDNT JOIN ME BUT HED MAKE HIS OWN CREW!!! FULL SPEED TO THAT SHIP!!!! Rose: baka! *Punches Nova on the head* We are heading to the island over in that direction. Leo: Its ok Nova . . . Maybe the ship is heading there aswell!! Nova then walked into the Captain's quarters and sat on his chair, the sun gleamed in from the window, as he put his feet up on the desk and began to sleep, Drake and Leo began a game of chess. Rose decided to get the rest of the crew. (on the laughing reggie) Ivan was looking at the skyglider as he starts to wonder where its going Ivan: 'hey umm guys where do you think that ship goi.....oh my god the have a blue dragon as a jolly roger now thats cool....anyway where are they going? '''Nomako: '''probably to borgolia island like us theres a big chance will bump into them when we get there '''Ivan: '''yeah your right there i....."falls asleep without noticing"'' 'Everyone except susan and kronen: '''YOU CANT FALL ASLEEP NOW YOU BAKA!!!! ''After a few minutes ivan woke up and they have already reached borgolia they all got off the ship to get supplies and wait for the log pose to picks up they visit a bar first to have a drink and relax '''Dante: '''nothing like a good drink after a long time of not seeing a bar '''Ivan: '''why cant we just have some water? '''Dante: '''c'mon ivan dont be such a wuss have a drink ''Ivan hits dante in the head because of hes last words and takes a glass of water and drinks'' ' '''Maji: '''wasnt that a bit too harsh? '''Ivan: '''eh what the hell hes used to it '''Dante: '''NO IM NOT!!! ''Ivan hits dante in the head again and after they get supplies they head back to the ship and decided to throw a party for them getting this far in the grand line but before ivan entered the ship a newspaper hit hes face ivan looked at the newspaper and saw an article about nova blade who defeated both kizaru and akainu and looked at hes bounty '' '''Ivan: '''nova blade? strange if he defeated kizaru and akainu and he has that high bounty how come i never heard of him? probably should've read more newspapers yet this guys pretty cool hmmm i wonder what should we drink at the party ''Ivan throws the newspaper and go into the ship than the crew starts having a party with sake and food everyone except ivan, susan, mr bill, cleo and orora drink sake while they others just ate '' (On the island near the ship) ''The crew were walking around the town, collecting supplies and enjoying the scenery, suddenly a roll of paper hit Nova in the face, Nova: 'AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! THE PAPER IS ATTACKING ME!!! '''Rose: '''BAKA!!! ''Rose punched Nova on the head and grabbed the Newspaper and began reading the article about Nova, 'Rose: '''Ohhh its about your adventures and crew!! '''Nova: '''And My Awesomeness!!! '''Rose: '''You know . . reading about your strength and adventures here kinda . . . lures me here. '''Nova: *Blushing* '''Hehehe, HEY!! that pirate ship is having a party!! I WANNA JOIN!!! '''Rose: '''Hmmm il contact the rest of the crew . . . ''She turns to the den den mushi on her wrist and it begins ringing, several voices are heard. Drake, Leo, Primo and Bane are the first to reply, they are seen walking through the forest, Lost. 'Rose: '''To everyone!! Meet on the pirate ship on the south side of the island, theres a party and Nova wants to attend it. '''Drake: '''Ok. We are having a slight problem following Leo but we will be there!! '''Leo: '''BAKA!!! IM NOT LOST!!! '''Primo: '''OOOOH LEO!! YOUR DIRECTIONS ARE SO MYSTERIOUS BUT COOL!!!! '''Bane: '''Nobody said you were lost. ''The next to reply were Ice and Salamander, They were seen on the ship in the Kitchen. 'Ice: '''Yo. We will be there ina mo, that baka, I will wake up Mike and Scarlett. '''Salamander: '''Sure thing boss. We will be there in a jippy, I will wake up Tarakudo and Silver. ''The last to reply were Ruby and Justice, They were seen on a hilltop looking at the moon. 'Ruby: '''Ummm. . . . We will be there soon. . . We aren't that far . . . '''Justice: '''Sheesh always so shy when you know Leo is about . . . that Baka will be there you know . . '''Ruby: '''We will be there right away!! '''Leo: '''Wow . . that was a quick change . . . '''Ruby: '*Blushing* uh . . uh . . . you heard nothing! . . . Let's go nee-chan. 'Justice: '''We will be there in a few brief seconds we aren't far away!! ''Meanwhile Rose looked to see Nova gone she saw him running to the ship, '' '''Rose: '''OI!! Wait for me!! '''Nova from a distance: '''Oh yeah!! ''Nova ran toward's Rose and she jumped at him wrapping her legs around him, she looked at him eye to eye and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Nova: '''Hard.. . to see . . Breasts . . in way!! '''Rose: '''Shut up and get going!! *Blushing* ''Nova disappeared with a flash and appeard on the banister of the Laughing Reggie, Rose let go off him and stood beside him holding his hand tightly as they looked at the pirate crew partying in front of them. 'Nova: '''YOSH LETS PARTY!!! ''The Ship then silenced, they all looked at Nova and Rose, ivan looked at nova and reconized him from the newspaper he walked towards him and said '''Ivan: '''your nova blade aint ya? i read about you in the news right after it hit me in the face offcourse. '''Nova: '''OH MY GOD!!! THE PAPER ATTACKED YOU TO!?!? '''Rose: '''Baka. '''Ivan: what? nevermind i read about your bounty a few things about you in marineford saving someone i dont know i dont read alot of newspapers maybe thats why i never heard about you? just may....anyway you need anything? Ivan looked to see that Nova had disappeared, then he heard Nova's voice right beside him, 'Nova: '''YOOOOSH!!! LETS PARTAYY!!!!! ''Nova began to stuff his face and Rose facepalmed her self and turned to Diablo who was just staring at Nova. '''Rose: '''You don't mind if our crew join in on your party do you? Captain's order's so we are stuck here until he decides to leave . . . '''Diablo: '''why not? our captain doesnt mind having some guessed since havent had any since well since along time ago so welcome to the party please feel free to eat and drink or whatever you want just be quiet please im trying to meditate '''Rose: '''Yeah . . you won't be doing much of that. . . not while Nova is around . . '''Nova: '''PARTAY!! PARTAY!! PARTAY!! PARTAY!! ''Suddenly Justice appeared on the ship beside Ruby, Ruby looked around to see Nova and Rose already there, she also noticed Leo wasn't there yet, Justice walked onto the deck and looked around to see everyone in the Alpharess crew, '' '''Ruby: '''Ummm, Rose? Wheres Leo?? '''Rose: '''Oh him?? Hes gunna be late. . . They are lost soo . . . '''Justice: '''Its ok Ruby . . im sure you can get along with everyone else here!!